I'm Sorry
by SkyNakama27
Summary: "I'm sorry." The words rang in his ears. There was no way he could tell his little brother... that he would be trapped in the stupid Millennium Puzzle he completed, and probably would never be seen or heard from again. "I'm sorry" was all he could ever say, as himself, as a spirit, with no recollections of the past. One-shot.


**Yami-centric**.

 _"Nii-chan! Let's play-"_

His heart nearly stopped, remembering his little brother's words before his bloodcurdling cry. The boy had fallen off the tree, and he, _he was right there_ , wasn't able to even save him. He formed his hand to a tight fist. What kind of an older brother was he, letting his own brother fall and nearly die from that height? _An awful one_ , he answered himself.

 _Yuugi was only eight_. He was sixteen. He could have done _something_.

"It wasn't your fault, Yami," his grandfather whispered that day. He didn't believe him. It was his fault in every single way.

He was a stupid older brother. And to top it off, he was pretty much going to _die_ anyway. Some stupid old pyramid-shaped puzzle was going to take his soul one day and who knew when he'd be back in his own world. It's pretty much like being dead, he figured, so he tended to call it his death. That's what he overheard his grandfather tell his mother, whom was devastated and quiet the next day. He didn't know why.

Until he learned he and his brother were descendants of some high-status king or pharaoh or monarch or whatever from Egypt. When his curiosity into completing the Millennium puzzle—the _stupid_ puzzle—that his ancestor had, it was a curse that would steal the owner's soul. He wonderfully jinxed his luck.

And after he completed the puzzle, was then and at that time his grandfather told him of the curse, the elder trembling as he spoke.

Yuugi was in the hospital, resting peacefully as he recovered quickly. He wouldn't be there if _he_ had somehow stopped him from falling, he said to himself. His eyes looked over to his little brother. A shot of guilt erupted in his chest. He was the one at fault. He should be the one injured. But then again, would his brother think the same way he did? Maybe, he concluded.

Yuugi was his precious little brother. He couldn't forgive himself for not doing anything to try and save him. A part of him felt it was simply meant to be, but that was hard to accept.

He suddenly felt pain in his chest. It was only a matter of time, he realized. The puzzle decided _now_ of all times. The moment he was vulnerable. He wouldn't accept this. Not now. _Not now_. Why couldn't he have more time? Yami held back the sudden tears in his eyes. He didn't know how Yuugi would feel, react, or what he would do. He knew nothing.

"Yami, are you alright?" his grandfather asked, worry and concern in his voice, as he noticed his elder grandson on his knees when he had entered the room.

"The... the puzzle.." he rasped. He didn't have to say anymore. Suguroku knew well. He frowned. Why did it have to take him now? Why did it have to take his grandson?

"Yuugi..." Yami whispered. "I'm sorry.." it was all he could say. All he was _able_ to say. His figure slowly became transparent, and his fist was tight as he shut his eyes as tight, wishing this would change.

"Yami.. Listen to me..." his grandfather said, his voice between calm and frantic and worried. "One day you will be freed. You can count on it. I-we'll make sure."

He opened his eyes and smiled gently in return, before he was finally gone.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"Where's _Nii-chan_?" Yuugi asked, moments after he awoke, two days after Yami's 'death.' Yami felt his heart break at the tone. It was like a call to him, but he couldn't answer it. He couldn't embrace his brother, telling him he was right there and that everything would be okay.

He was able to see everyone, but they couldn't see him.

The look on Suguroku's face saddened him. His grandfather didn't know what to say. It was obvious. He was pondering on what to tell his youngest grandson. The teen knew well. He knew it was hard to break the news out.

"He's gone..." his mother murmured. Yami sighed. It was coming.

"What do you mean?" the child whispered, eyes wide.

"He... won't be coming back, Yuugi," his grandfather said, his hands in tight fists.

Yuugi said nothing. Yami looked over to him. He was on the verge of tears, his hand clutching the blanket to the point his knuckles nearly turned white. His face was filled with horror. He was comprehending what he was told. Yami wanted to do something. _Anything_. Anything to let his brother know he was still there.

He looked over to his mother, a hand over her mouth and her eyes saddened.

"How did _Nii-chan_... die?" Yami nearly choked on air. Or saliva. He wasn't sure, but he knew he nearly choked. It was just... hard to hear that he was dead when he was right next to them.

None of the two adults answered him. Yami understood. They weren't going to tell him the actual truth. Or lie. He extended his translucent hand over to Yuugi's now-white hand, still clutching the blanket. He nearly jerked it back when the hand relaxed, gaining it's color back, wondering if Yuugi felt his presence.

The boy broke into tears, and slammed his face into the pillow, bawling his pain and mourning. Yami couldn't stand it. His mother rubbed circles on his back, in attempt to soothe him.

" _I wan' Nii-an_!" he cried, although it was muffled, the words were clear. Suguroku walked to the other side of the hospital bed, and patted his head.

"I'm sorry, Yuugi."

He felt that the words were stolen from his mouth. He was going to say the same thing. Perhaps because they were similar, that they would have said the same thing.

Yami was an idiot. He left the puzzle at an edge, and no one noticed it. It suddenly fell, a loud smash heard, and the puzzle smashed into pieces. He was indeed an idiot. He was now lost in the darkness, mimicking the meaning of his name.

Maybe he'll lose his memories because of that. He was definitely a smart child, er, teenager.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _It felt like an eternity_.

He was starting to hear a voice. That meant someone was freeing him. Freeing him from this darkness. He was going to be free.

" _Ah! The puzzle's almost done!_ " he heard the voice, more clear, before his soon-to-be savior started to panic. Panic because he lost a piece to the puzzle.

He sighed to himself. He had forgotten who he was, how he ended up here, and he was probably going to be stuck with some clumsy brat. He didn't particularly care. Maybe he did. But at least he would be free.

He then heard bits of a conversation between the boy and an elder.

" _Someone... to you... said.. return._."

" _Thank.. Jii-chan_!"

In reality, he didn't understand, nor did he really want to. He wasn't interested, but then the last piece clicked in place.

He was finally free.

" _I wish for a true friend_.." said the boy.

.

Once in a while he would look into the boy's memories, mainly from the recent events. He wouldn't intrude into the past, for that was rude and nosy, and he himself wouldn't have liked the fact someone would have been invading his privacy.

He only did so when we wasn't aware of the situation. He only did so to protect his savior and his friends from danger. He didn't know much about the boy, rather, didn't bother to really know him. He saw the boy as a timid high school student who would risk his safety for others.

He would protect them, simply implanting in his head that he would repay the favor.

He remembered when Kaiba Seto had set up Death-T and Honda ( one of the pipsqueak's friends ) was 'killed,' the boy was full of fear and dread, his head aching. He almost pitied him, but he didn't let his sudden change of thoughts control his actions. He wasn't going to forgive Kaiba for this. He wanted to take over.

But that was then the boy found out about him. He was afraid of him, and he was surprised that he himself was... saddened at the fact his savior was afraid. But then he eventually accepted him. The boy accepted him. And for some odd reason, he was relieved. He thought this was weird.

From that moment, his thoughts about the boy being a brat or pipsqueak subsided, and thought of him as a regular boy, as he was never actually selfish or whiny.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

" _Mou Hitori no Boku_?"

He blinked. The boy—Yuugi—called him his other self. Perhaps that's what he was, or maybe he was just a spirit that was a clear opposite to him. Whatever the reason, he sort of understood why he would think of him as his other self.

" _Are you there? Can we talk_?" He realized this is what his host wanted. To converse between the two. He manifested behind him, seeing the boy stare at the puzzle, in hopes of meeting him ( at least he thought so ).

"Yes?" Yuugi jumped and let out a squeak, surprised. He turned around, seeing his face. He was a bit shocked to see Yuugi's fearful face, and the tears forming in his eyes. Why was he acting like this? Had he done something?

" _N-nii-san_...?" he whispered, although it was barely audible.

"I'm not your brother," he stated bluntly, trying to keep his tone a bit softer than intended. Yuugi flinched.

" _I.. I figured. He's... dead, after all_... _I'm sorry_.."

Something in him weakened. The boy's face and actions gave him a wave of nostalgia, and wondered if he knew this boy before. Perhaps this is what caused him the feel to protect him, to keep him safe from danger, rather than repaying him for saving him.

"I'm sorry," he said. It was the only thing he could think of. The two words felt different on his tongue, like he remembered saying them before. Did he say it once before?

" _Today... He... today's the day eight years ago.. Jii-chan said he_..." the boy trailed off, talking to no one in particular, and was trembling, nearly dropping the puzzle from his small hands.

"I'm sorry, Yuugi," he whispered, pulling his translucent arms into a embrace from behind. He didn't know what caused him to act this way. It felt on instinct. It was like he did it before to this boy. It felt.. different. He _needed_ to know who he was, and why he ended up in the puzzle... as well as his relation to this boy. He pulled his hands back into his pockets.

" _I'm_ _the one who should be... I.. acted out like that when we don't really know each other,"_ he cleared his voice before adding _,"I'm Mutou Yuugi. It's nice to finally meet you..."_ the name had much familiarity to him. It was strange.

"I have no recollection of my past. Perhaps I'm merely a spirit living in the puzzle, or perhaps I was sealed. Whatever the cause, has caused us to meet," he answered, blunt once again. He couldn't ignore the crestfallen look on the boy's face when he had said he didn't remember anything. "But I know one thing. As long as _you_ have the puzzle, I exist."

His host's eyes brightened a bit after, before sitting on the bed, and suddenly collapsing. The spirit _nearly_ freaked out before realizing he was asleep. He sighed. Why was he getting worked up? This was merely a boy around his age, and he probably could have met someone else in the world that could have solved the puzzle instead of him. Yet, he had a feel of protection toward him. Why? It was giving him a headache. Was it because he his host? Savior?

" _Thanks... Nii-san._.." his host mumbled. He stared baffled. Just what had he done to remind Yuugi of his... passed brother?

The word 'brother' gave him a larger headache that night.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

There were moments between him and Yuugi, where he himself had to admit they were much like brothers in a sense, despite him a spirit, and Yuugi a human. Yuugi had always called him a friend, a great friend. The spirit realized how soft he became after.

This night was different. He sensed Yuugi become tense, and saw that he and his grandfather were conversing, and Yuugi's eyes widened, his face filled with shock and disbelief.

" _Jii-chan... why didn't you tell me_?!" He tensed. Something was up between Yuugi and his grandfather. Perhaps he shouldn't intrude. Suguroku had become silent.

" _He told me he doesn't remember anything. He can't be him._ Nii-san _remembers everything,"_ said Yuugi. The spirit was baffled. He was talking about him.

Oh.

The pieces clicked together from that.

 _He_ was Yuugi's brother.

It made sense. The familiarity. Their bond. Looks ( Yuugi claimed he looked exactly like his brother the last time he had seen him ). The feeling to protect. Everything suddenly made sense. But, how was he here, and how did he get sealed in the puzzle.

His head throbbed with pain. Another headache. Recently, he had glimpses of a memory, but he shook them off, thinking he was accidentally prying into Yuugi's memories.

" _Jii-chan, then why is he in the puzzle_?" Yuugi asked. This was it. He would know what happened. Suguroku sighed deeply. The spirit narrowed his eyes. That wasn't a good sign.

" _The Millennium Puzzle carried a curse_ ," he began. His head throbbed again, but he tried to dismiss it. He _had_ to hear this," _You see, you two are descendants of a pharaoh. He carried that puzzle, and put a curse on it. The next to solve it would have their soul taken."_

 _"Then why didn't it take me, too?"_

 _"I don't know.. There are many secrets to the puzzle no one knows."_

He remembered Suguroku telling him this. He remembered well. The spirit turned to Yuugi, trying to comprehend.

" _Yuugi, go to bed_."

"I see my descendant got stuck here. I never expected this." he whipped his head around. His ancestor was there. He scowled. Why was he here?

"It didn't take him because it can only hold one soul at a time," he had answers one of Yuugi's questions.

"Then how long can it hold my soul?" he asked.

"As long as I feel necessary."

"Then... why-"

"That's why you're getting freed. I've had enough of it. You'll be doing me a favor of making sure it doesn't reach the wrong hands, won't you?" he stood still for a moment.

"I'd rather dispose of it. I never want to see it again."

"Your choice."

His head ached before everything went black.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

He was in his room. He was... in his room? He jerked himself up, taking in his surroundings. Why was everything the way it was? Wouldn't his stuff be gone? Shaking his head, he took a step. He tried to feel the bed, and chair. He was making sure this was no dream.

He smiled to himself, remembering the time Yuugi ran in here while he was doing his homework and accidentally spilled his tea on all his papers. He chuckled also remembering he chased him around the house to tickle him and have payback. He paused. His memories... were back.

The door opened.

It was his grandfather. He would have laughed at the elder's baffled face, but he didn't. They stared at each other for a moment, before he—Yami—smiled.

" _Jii-chan_.. I'm back."


End file.
